


Prove him wrong

by samstoleaburger



Series: Actor and Hunter [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Dean, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/pseuds/samstoleaburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Jensen had known Dean was into this he would've done it sooner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove him wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Late night writing due to a sudden spark of inspiration while reading, yes, you guessed it, porn.  
> (Also, I wasn't sure if I should put this in explicit or mature because it's not _that_ descriptive. I decided to be safe rather than sorry.)

There was a low groan of, "Jen," that filled the near silence of the room. Well, aside from a few curses here and there along with an oh-so dirty, wet sound. And blunt nails scratching at the sheets - if anyone even bothered paying attention to that. Dean sure wasn't. Not like he had enough brain cells functioning to do so. Especially not when Jensen was doing that one thing with his -

"Ah, _fuck_. Shit, Jen. Easy."

A low hum was his response and one good thrust of Jensen's tongue nearly had Dean jerk his hips back, choosing instead to fist the sheets. Jensen's hands rested on his ass, prying apart Dean's cheeks, just to get better access. Also rendering pushing back useless if the hunter decided on doing so. Wouldn't do to break the man's nose on accident.

Jensen pulled back just enough to run the flat of his tongue over Dean's spit-slick hole and smirked at the moan he received. Hell, if he'd known his boyfriend had a thing for rimming, he would've done this sooner. Because, damn, the sounds Dean made from it and how he just took it without complaint. It was almost as good as when Jensen got a chance to top and make Dean fall apart. (The hunter usually got the loudest when he would rock his hips _just right_ and Dean sure had a mouth if Jensen choose to tease him by not doing it again.)

He sat back on his heels, rubbing his thumbs over the outer rim of Dean's entrance. Smug smile still in place. "Like that, baby?" Jensen leaned over, leaving a trail of kisses and bites as he ventures up to Dean's ear. Brushing his lips over the man's ear, Jensen took one of his hands away and twisted it to then press two fingers against Dean's entrance. "Bet I could get you off just by eating you out and fingering you."

The second Dean had the nerve to snort was the moment Jensen thrust his fingers in. Sucking a breath in through his grit teeth. the hunter cursed and white knuckled the sheets in hand. Okay, so maybe it was a bad idea to subtly say, "Yeah right," but he did kind of doubt that Jensen could.

Now? Now his boyfriend was going to prove him wrong.

And, honestly, Dean was totally fine with that once Jensen found just the right angle and started whispering about the filthy things he was going to do to him in his ear.


End file.
